


The Greatest Liability (Short villain Dream one shot)

by ABirdWithoutFeathers



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABirdWithoutFeathers/pseuds/ABirdWithoutFeathers
Summary: Tommy fucked up.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	The Greatest Liability (Short villain Dream one shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Fly464](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fly464/gifts).



“Take it down old man, take it down,” Quackity said. 

“Don’t even help him,” Fundy insisted with a grin. “Just point and laugh,”

“Oh my g-,” he cut himself off. _What do I have on them?_ Right now? Nothing. Then that means, he actually does have to help them. There are no more tricks, nothing left up his sleeve. His threats would fall on deaf ears. _We’re not afraid of you anymore._ The worst words he could ever hear. _If they don't fear me and I don’t have any leverage, what other options are there?_ He knew one thing for sure, if he took down the wall, he would never instill that sense of sheer terror in anyone ever again. 

“Well, Tommy if I get a d-” he cut himself off again. They wouldn’t care about the future consequences, they never do. It was always one of his greatest tools, their lack of afterthought. Their disregard for the consequences of their actions. He _can’t_ make empty threats without losing his authority. _But if I take down the walls, I lose it just as fast._

“Take the first few blocks down old man,” Quackity ordered. He didn’t dare look back or risk losing his temper. Emotion was the greatest liability and the most valuable asset. That was why he himself wore a mask, to eliminate the risk of someone catching a glimpse of his thoughts. He used Tommy’s emotions against him time and time again. Tommy wore his heart on his sleeve and Dream hid his behind a white mask and black blood. _I’m going to kill him._ He swore to himself as he summoned his pickaxe. _And I am going to suck his soul out of his husk of a body and crush it with my boot._ He wondered how Quackity would look hung upside down. Would the blood drain to his face, he wondered as he took down the first block. _I wouldn’t be in this situation if it wasn’t for Spirit._ God, he hated how that horse was such a wide crack in his mask. _The greatest liability._ He repeated to himself as he worked trying to ignore Tommy’s boasting behind him. As he delivered Tommy his death, he was going to play his discs for him, one last time. The last thing the boy would hear before he was drained of life was the sound of his precious music discs. _Maybe I’ll dance for him._ He thought. _Dance like my frail little marionettes on my blood red strings._ He tried to distract himself from the humiliation. He might as well have been naked. He could feel the strings tugging on his shoulders and knees, the crimson cords wrapping themselves around his neck, and choking the life from his pale throat. He could feel the cracks in his mask grow and the porcelain pieces fall to the ground. He could feel lava run down his throat and pool in his stomach, burning him from the inside. _I am your god._ He thought. _You must know who you fear._ He placed back the obsidian. _If I have to choose between the things I love and the seduction of power…_ He built the walls higher. _I choose power._ He turned back to Tommy and jumped down. He felt his mask shatter on impact. _Fuck it._

“Tommy,” He said calmly. Everyone took a few steps back. Dream pulled down his hood and pushed his mask to the side of his face. They had all seen his face a couple of times, he had taken it off during his recorded white flags speech, it had been cut off during his battle with Technoblade, and it had occasionally fallen from his face while he was taking off his helmet. However, he never ever took it off in front of people on purpose. 

“Okay listen, you _fucked up_ this time,” He said. Tommy wheezed out some air. 

“What the, ha, Dream, don’t swear please,” Tommy urged. Dream could hear quiet fear in his voice. 

“No, no no no no no,” he inhaled briefly. _The greatest liability._ “I, don’t give a _fuck_ about Spirit. Okay, I don’t give a fuck about anything actually. I care about your _discs,”_ He paused. _I choose power._ “I care _more_ about your discs than you do. That’s the only thing I care about on this server actually. I don’t care about Spirit, Spirit was my horse. Died _ages_ ago,” Tommy’s eyes were wide and filled with dread. _That’s better._

“I care about your discs because _that's_ what gives me power over you, and your friends, and everyone that you care about. Because _you_ care about your discs more than anyone else here. So if _you are not exiled,_ from L’Manburg, I will build these walls to the block limit. I will keep everybody inside, I will hire guards, Punz and Sapnap to patrol all around the entirety of the walls, keeping them inside. No trade, no one leaves, no armor, or they get _slaughtered_ inside,” _Dance Tommy,_ he commanded inside his head. _Dance to the crackles of the flames of war._ He could almost see the blood-stained threads prance about Tommy. _What do you have on me when I grow beyond the mask._

“ _Don’t_ try and threaten me,” He warned. “I. Don’t. Care. I have lost all care for anything-”

“Really?” _Don’t cut me off Tommy, know who you must fear._ “So if I burn Spirit right now,” 

“Burn Spirit! Right now, right in front of me right now,” He dared. 

“Well, this is the only thing you’ve had attachment to this entire time how do I know you’re not fookin’ lying-”

“I have attachment to your discs,” 

“Why would you-, why do you- what? They’re my discs, why do you even care about them?”

“No no no, Tommy, they’re _my_ discs,” Tommy’s face dropped. He briefly looked at the others as if challenging them to interrupt him _one more goddamn time._ “I’ll get them, I will keep them, I will put them in my ender chest and leave them in there for the rest of the server,” He turned to Tubbo. “Listen, you have three days, if you do not exile him, I’ll do what I said,”

“What-, what does that entail?” Tommy asked. Tubbo made a quiet hum. “What the fuck do you mean?” 

“Well, L’Manburg can be independent, but L’Manburg can’t be free,” He slid his mask over his face and threw back on his hood. He summoned more obsidian and went back to work. Dream heard the beginnings of something beautiful, something dangerous, and something entirely _new,_ starting to ravage itself onto his quaint little puppet theatre behind him. _This is a good night for chess._

**Author's Note:**

> I just really, really like Villian Dream and I couldn't help myself :)  
> This one-shot is dedicated to Fire_Fly464 who wrote my favorite version of Dream. Go read The Real World and its sequel, The Gilded Cage if you haven't already!


End file.
